The present invention relates to nesting containers. More specifically, the present invention provides a seed container and shell receptacle adapted to separately store fresh and used seeds.
Many individuals like to eat seeds such as sunflower seeds. However, sunflower seeds are sold with the inedible outer shell still attached. Therefore, when a consumer wishes to consume a sunflower seed, it must first be removed from the shell, which then must be discarded. Unfortunately, one does not always have a designated location for discarding those shells. It is not always possible or acceptable to discard the shell on the ground, and the alternative requires either commingling eaten and uneaten seeds in the same container, or carrying a second container in which to discard the shells.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing seed containers and shell receptacles. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.